1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human body vibration evaluating apparatus and a holding vibration tool which detects, analyzes and displays the vibrations to be received by the human body.
2. Background of the Invention
A holding vibration tool such as chipping hammer, grinder, impact wrench or the like transmits the vibrations from the vibration source to the hand and arm of the user. In an automobile, a bike, an electric train, and so on, the vibrations from the vibration source are transmitted to the whole body of the user.
When the hand and arm vibrations, and the whole body vibrations are applied upon the human body excessively, it is known that various influences are affected upon the user""s health and comfort. Nowadays, consciousness about the safety of the product are higher. The safety of an apparatus such as tool to be used by the person becomes a first requirement as the quality of the product. The influence to be given by the vibrations to the body of the operator or the like is one of the most important items, which demands measures on the operation spot and so on. Thus, in recent years, the relationship between the vibration exposure amount and the body influences is actively investigated. If the vibration exposure amount is limited to a specified value or less, it is found out that the health of the users of the holding vibration tool can be sufficiently retained. The ISO (International Standardization Organization), Japanese Industry Sanitation Society and so on are producing the norms of the vibration measurement and the vibration evaluation, and the guidelines on the hand and arm. The health and safety of the users of the vibration tool are retained based on such norms and the guidelines.
The vibration exposure amounts received by the operators could be evaluated only when a constant operation was continued even if such norms and guidelines as described above was used. In the actual operations which variably changed in contents of the operations even in one day, the correct grasping operation could not be always understood sufficiently as to how much the vibration exposure received by the operators up to the actual time point was applied. Thus, there is no telling how much operations can be continued, now that the correct time cannot be grasped.
Accordingly, this invention can correctly evaluate the vibrations added to the human body in the actual operations, whereby the human body can be positively protected from the vibrations applied on the human body.
A human body vibration evaluating apparatus comprises a vibration detecting means 13 for detecting the vibrations to be added to the human body, an analyzing means 20 for analyzing based on signals detected by the vibration detecting means 13, a displaying means 11 for displaying based on the analyzing results grasped by the analyzing means 20, is characterized in that the analyzing means 20 grasps an 8-hour equivalent acceleration value ahW(eqxc2x78h) about the vibrations detected continuously each time the vibrations detected continuously by the vibration detecting means 13 are interrupted, and the total 8-hour equivalent acceleration value ahW(eqxc2x78h) up to the present time point by the accumulatively adding the 8-hour equivalent acceleration value ahW(eqxc2x78h) in one day.
In the human body vibration evaluating apparatus described above, the 8-hour equivalent acceleration value of the vibrations continued is grasped each time the continued vibrations are interrupted, and it is added accumulatively within one day. Accordingly, even when the contents of the operations are variably changed within one day, the vibrations added to the human body can be evaluated correctly.
A human body vibration evaluating apparatus alternatively comprises a vibration detecting means 13 for detecting the vibrations to be added to the human body, an analyzing means 20 for analyzing based on signals detected by the vibration detecting means 13, a displaying means 11 for displaying based on the analyzing results grasped by the analyzing means 20, is characterized in that the analyzing means 20 grasps a frequency load vibration acceleration effective value ahW(eqxc2x78h) about the vibrations detected continuously each time the vibrations detected continuously by the vibration detecting means 13 are interrupted, the limit time tg where the 8-hour equivalent acceleration value ahW(eqxc2x78h) becomes a specified reference value when the vibrations are to continue is grasped by the frequency load vibration acceleration effective value ahW, and the residual surplus time tp is grasped by subtracting the total time, where the vibration is detected by the vibration detecting means 13 up to the present time point within one day, from the limit time tg.
In the human body vibration evaluating apparatus described above, the frequency load vibration acceleration effective value ahW of the continued vibrations is grasped each time the continued vibrations are interrupted, the limit time tg where the 8-hour equivalent acceleration value ahW(eqxc2x78h) becomes the specified reference value by using the frequency load vibration acceleration effective value ahW is grasped, and the residual surplus time tp is grasped by using the limit time tg. Accordingly, even when the contents of the operation are variably changed within one day, the vibrations added to the human body can be evaluated correctly, making it possible to correctly grasp how much the operation and so on can be effected continuously.
A human body vibration evaluating apparatus of the present invention, can be mounted in an apparatus for giving vibrations to the human body, of an automobile or a holding vibration tool or the like.
In the human body vibration evaluating apparatus described above, the human body can be protected positively from the vibrations to be added to the human body in an apparatus which gives vibrations to the human body, of an automobile or the holding vibration tool or the like.
A holding vibration tool includes a human body vibration evaluating apparatus of the above discussion.
According to the holding vibration tool claimed, the operator himself can easily grasp the correct evaluation of the vibrations to be added to the operator up to the actual time point in the actual operation.
A holding vibration tool is claimed, where the vibration detecting means 13 is provided in a handle portion 2.
In a holding vibration tool is also claimed, where the vibrations can be evaluated more correctly.
A holding vibration tool is also claimed, where the human body vibration evaluating apparatus is provided in a handle 2.
In the holding vibrating tool claimed, the tool can be made compacter, because a portion which is originally empty in space can be effectively used.